Total Drama: Factions
by Juliejustdance
Summary: The Total Drama characters are forced to go through the Aptitude test from Divergent to decide their teams for a brand new season of Total Drama. I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR DIVERGENT!
1. Introduction

Total drama:Factions  
>It was a brand new season of Total Drama and after hearing about the book Divergent Chris had an idea. For the next season of Total Drama he would take the original and season 4 cast, put them through the aptitude test and that would be their teams. There would be 5 teams, Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor and Amity. Somehow when Chris called up the whole cast they agreed (He actually forced them) and decided to be on the show (but again they were forced).<br>On the first day they arived at a new camp since camp Wawanakwa sunk. It was called camp Lalanakwa.  
>"Okay," Said Chris. "Here's how this season is going to go. You will go through the aptitude test from the book Divergent by Veronica Roth. Whatever you get will be your team but if you qualify for more than 1 you are divergent and will be eliminated."<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry this is short (Like really short) but it was just an introduction. I wont actually be doing the challenges and stuff I'm just going to write about the contestants in the Aptitude test.<p>

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR DIVERGENT!


	2. Alejandro

Hey guys! First I just want to say that I know Tris's Aptitude test was different but I'm just doing it exactly like hers was. Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER but before we get started I will be doing this in ABC order so first up is...Alejandro!

"Alejandro, you're up first!" Said Chris. Alejandro carefully moved to the chair in the middle of camp. "Drink this." Said Chris. "What is it?" Asked Alejandro. "Just drink it!" Screamed Chris. Knowing he was going to be forced to drink it he did and that's when it began.

When Alejandro woke, he found himself in a room. Suddenly a voice said, "Choose one." Alejandro looked around to see a basket with cheese and a knife in it. He took the knife knowing that anything could happen and he was right because the next thing he knew there was a dog. He didn't end up using the knife though he just used his smart and charming ways to get the dog to relax. Althought, just as he thoght the situation was over it wasn't. A little kid came out and the dog started running to it. Obviously, though Alejandro got the dog to stop. The next thing Alejandro knew he was in a bus and in that bus was a man. The man pointed to a picture and then asked if Alejandro knew who it was. It looked like somebody Alejandro reconized but he lied and said he didn't. After a lot of arguing over if he did or didn't know him with the man he was back at camp. "Alejandro, go over to the sign with the eye on it. You are Erudite.

Explanation: Alejandro was Erudite because he used his smart ways to get the dog to stop and...yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry, these are short but I can't think of much to write and I was trying to do this quickly. I will try to make the next one longer.

Next:Anne Maria


	3. Anne Maria

Before we start I just want to thank FFraspberry for being awesome! This chapter is Anne Maria so...yeah! "Okay, next up is Anne Maria!" Said Chris. "Ugh, I don't want to do this stupid crap! Who reads books anyways?" Anne Maria replied. Eventually, Anne Maria sat in the chair and Chris gave her the drink. The next thing she knew she was in a room and she heard a voice say "Choose one." She had the choice of a knife or cheese. She chose the cheese. "Why do I need this dumb cheese anyways?" She asked. Although, her question was answered when she saw a dog running to her. "Not the hair!" She screamed as she thew the cheese to get the dog away. Luckily the dog then ran after the cheese. Once the dog was eating the cheese and Anne Maria was puting in more hairspray a girl came out. The dog came running after her. "Meh, I don't care. That dog can go after her." She said. After the girl was attacked Anne Maria found herself on a bus with a man who held up a paper and asked her if she knew the person. "Yeah, so what?" Said Anne Maria but before the man could respond she woke up. "Anne Maria, you are candor. Go under the sign with the scales. Explanation: Anne Maria is candor because she told the man the truth and she told the truth about not wanting to help the girl. 


	4. B

This chapter is B! I'm exited for this one! "B, your up!" Said Chris. B carefully walked over to the chair and sat down. Then, he drank the strange liquid given to him by Chris. B woke up in a random room where there was a basket of a knife amd cheese. A voice told him to choose one so he chose the cheese. A dog came running to him but instead of throwing the cheese he waved it in the air well the dog tried to grab it. Then, a little girl came out and B quickly made another girl out of cheese and placed it in front of the other girl. The dog ran to the girl and ate the cheese girl, keeping the other one safe. The next think B knew, he was in a bus with a man who asked him if he knew somebody in a picture. B shook his head to say "yes" and the man gave him a nod. B woke up in the same chair ad earlier and he looked over at Chris who had a very mysterious smirk on his face. "B you are erudite, abnegation and candor which makes you divergent and that means you are out of the game!" Said chris. "This year we have the train of shame so hop on." A train pulled up and B jumped on giving everyone a wave. Explanation: erudite: Who else would be smart enough to make a cheese girl? Abnegation: He saves the girl with the cheese girl Candor: He told the truth to the man. Who else thinks cheese girl was used WAY to much in this chapter? Anyways, sorry it was short but there wasn't much B doesn't talk so less words and yeah.. 


	5. Beth

Hey people! Today we are doing Beth. "Okay,next up is Beth." Chris saidas he checked a list of the contestants names in ABC order. Beth slowly walked tot he chair and sat down. Chris handed her the drink. First, she just stared at it. Then she decided to take a sip. Eventually, the whole thing was down Beth's throat. Beth woke up to a strange room where there was cheese and a knife. "Choose one."Said a voice. Beth walked over to the basket and chose the cheese. The basket slowly faded away and while that was happening a dog slowly appeared and started to run towards Beth. She screamed and threw the cheese at the dog who ran after it. "Few." She said happy that the dog was out of her way. She st down on the ground thinking it was over when a girl popped out of nowhere. The dog started running towards the girl but Beth threw herself in front of the other girl to help her. The dog started to attack Beth and she started to run but slowly everything vanished. The girl. The dog. Everything! Then Beth found her self in a bus. A man called her ober so she walked over to him. "Yes." She said. "Do you know who this is." Said the man. The face looked familliar to Beth but she couldn't put a name to it. "I think I do," she said. "Why, do you need help looking for him." Before she could be answere Beth was back on the island and found out she would me on the Abnegation team. Explanation:Beth is Abnegation because she jumped in front of the girl and asked the man if he needed help. Hopefully, I will also have another chapter uploaded today but for now, bye! 


	6. Brick

Hey, today we will be doing Brick. Before we get started I decided that it would be better if I posted on specific days so review saying what 2 or 3 days you would like me to update on. All the contestants were silent as Brick walked up to the chair. As he sat down Chris handed him a drink. The drink that would decide his faction or even if he stayed on this island. He took a large sip of it and everything went black. When Brick woke up he was in a room with nothing but him and a basket. Then a voice said "Choose one." He looked around and noticed in the basket was cheese and a knife. He looked at each one as he question which to take. In the end, he took the cheese. Slowly, the basket vanished as a dog appeared. The dog was running towards Brick but he didn't know what to do. He ran trying to get away from the dog when suddenly, a girl appeared and Brick remembered he had the cheese. He threw the cheese and the dog ran to it forgetting about the girl and Brick. Suddenly, Brick found himself in a bus with a man reading a newspaper. The man was staring at Brick. Brick couldn't help but notice how suspicious he seemed. "Do you know who this is?" he asked. "Yes." Said Brick. Back on the island Chris was screaming. "AHH DIVERGENT! CANDOR AND ABNEGATION!" Explanation: He made sure the girl wasn't hurt and said yes to the man, blah blah blah. 


	7. Bridgette

I decided to update on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This chapter is...BRIDGETTE! "Let's see who's the next contestant." Said Chris as he looked down at his paper once again, "Ooh, Bridgette." Bridgette walked to the chair and Chris handed her the drink. She drank it knowing that she had no choice and suddenly like with everyone else she was in a empty room. "Choose one." Said a voice. Bridgette saw a basket with cheese and a knife. She picked the cheese. (To many people pick cheese .) She was about to pick off a peice of the chesse when a dog came running towards her. "Good dog." Said Bridgette, "Sit." However, the dog refused to sit and was trying to get the cheese. "Hey! No cheese until you sit." The dog obediently sat down and was rewarded with the cheese. Like every other aptitude test, Bridgette found herself on a bus with only her and a man. "Do you know who this is?" Asked the man on the bus. "I think so but I can't put a name with a face." She said. Suddenly, she was back on the island. "Bridgette, you are amity." Explanation: she was just SO peaceful with that dog! Overview of factions: Alejandro: Erudite Anne Maria: Candor B: Divergent Beth: Abnegation Brick: Divegent Bridgette: Amity 


	8. Cameron

Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to go to a BORING hockey game! (I hate sports). Anyways, today is Cameron! Also I know your supposed to skip a line when your doing quotations but I have to copy and paste it and then it gets messed up! ...….….…. "Cameron, your up!" Cameron walked to the chair in the middle of camp and carefully took the cup. "What does this have in it?" Cameron asked. "I don't know, just drink it." Chris said with a shrug. He took a sip and ended up drinking the rest. Cameron then found himself in an empty room. "Choose one." Said a voice. Cameron looked around and noticed a basket with cheese and a knife. He took the cheese (seriously people stop picking the cheese) and waited. A dog came darting at him. "Lets see," Said Cameron, "If I stepped aside a minute and 23 seconds from now the dog should be able to slam into the wall." As said, Cameron stepped aside and the dog slammed into the wall. Then a girl came out but with no dog to attack it he was transported to the next part on the bus. "Do you know who this is?" A man said pointing to a picture. "I'm not sure but I bet if we use logic we can find out who it is." He said. Before the man or Cameron could say anything else he was back on the island. "Your Erudite, no shocker there." Said Chris. Cameron walked over to the sing with the eye and realized something. He had to be on a team with Alejandro. - No explanation needed. 


	9. Cody

Hey people! Today's chapter is Cody! I've been forgetting to sat this but I do not own Total Drama or Divergent. It was now time for Cody to go through the game changing aptitude test. He sat in the chair like everybody else has done and stared down the drink as if it was going to attack him like the bear in episode 9 of TDI. Eventually, he actually picked it up and drank it. The next thing Cody knew he was in a dark room witg nobody else. "Woah." He said sounding quite nervous. "Choose one." Cody looked around to see what the voice ment and found a basket with cheese and a knife. He went over to the basket and chose the cheese. (For Peter sake! When is Duncan so we can have somebody choose the knife?!) He looked around again to see if anything else would happen and as expected, something did. A dog came running towards Cody. He threw the cheese at the dog. Then, a girl came out of nowhere an the dog came towards her. Cody, then remembered the chocolate in his pocket and threw it at the dog knowing it would kill it. Cody was now in a bus with only him and a man. There wasn't even a bus driver. "Do you know who this is." The man asked. At first, Cody wasn't sure if he should tell the truth but then eventually, told the mad he looked familliar. Now Cody, was back on the island and Chris just stared at the screen in shock. "Dude, your dauntless." I know what your thinking. Explanation: he killed a dog! I know alot of you find this weird but it's all about what you do in the test. 


	10. Courtney

Time for Courtney! Courtney walked to the chair in the middle of camp. "If something goes wrong I WILL call my lawyers!" She said. "Whatever, just drink it!" Said Chris. She took the drink and let it fall down her throat, bringing her ino a similation that will change history. (So dramatic!). She was now in a room with a basket. "Choose one." Said a voice. She looked in the basket and found cheese and a knife. She picked up the knife (FINALLY) and waited for something to happen. Eventually, a dog came out. It was running towards Courtney and she threw the knife. She missed. Now she needed a plan so she realized she could run an have the dog chase her. While the dog chases her she can retrieve the knife and thow it. Courtney started to run and as planned th dog ran after her. As she ran she picked up the knife and threw it at the dog. This time she stabbed the dog. Now courtney was on a bus with a man on it. "Exuse me Miss." Said the man, "Do you know who this is?" Courtney thought the face looked familliar but instead of admitting that she denied it. "Are you sure?" The man replied. "Yes, now shut up before I get my lawyers on you!" The next think Courtney knew she was back on the island. "Courtney, please leave you are dauntless and erudite." Exanation: dauntless because she killed the dog and threatened to call her lawyers and erudite because she made a smart plan to retrieve the knife. 


	11. Dakota

The next person to go was Dakota so she walked to the middle of the new island and sat down. (FYI, this is regular Dakota not Dakotazoid.) She took a small sip from the cup and gradually drank all of it.

"Where am I." She said looking around the now empty room.

"Choose one." Said a voice.

She looked around and saw a basket with cheese and a knife. She took the cheese. (NOT AGAIN!) Suddenly, a dog came towards her.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she ran. The dog continued to run after her and eventually ran for her cheese.

"That's all you wanted!" She complained, "well at least my gorgeous face wasn't ruined!"

Suddenly, the dog came running towards a girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere. However, Dakota kept on brushing her hair like it was nothing.

Now Dakota was on a bus with her and another man.

"Do you know him?" The man said pointing to a newspaper.

"No, but how did that ugly man get on a newspaper and not me!"

Back on camp Dakota was declare Candor and walked by the sign with scales on it.

Explanation: she said some pretty mean things about the guy in the picture but was really just saying what she thought was true.


	12. Dawn

Chris checked his list to check who was next. He found out and said, "Dawn, your up."

She walked up although she was very nervous and sat down. She looked at the strange liquid and drank it. Soon, she was in a blank room with only herself and a basket with cheese and a knife.

"Choose one." Said a voice that made Dawn jump. She decided to choose the cheese because she didn't want to hurt anything. Suddenly, a dog came running towards her.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, "Your aura is very dark! You poor dog, you must be sick of being forced to attack all these people."

She stroked the dogs fur gently and it calmed down.

Now Dawn was in a bus with a man sitting in the third seat down.

"Do you know who this is." He asked Dawn.

"I think I might but I can't recall."

Back on the island Chris was talking on the phone about budgets and simply pointed by Bridgette where she would now be an Amity.

Once again, no explanation needed.


	13. DJ

Hey everybody, I know you all thought I forgot you but nope. Sorry, for not delivering updates twice a week but let's just get started with todays chapter

* * *

><p>"Todays victim...I mean contestant is DJ."<p>

DJ heard his name and made his way through the crowd. Next, he sat in the chair and took the very odd-looking drink. He looked at it for a second and then finally threw the drink drown his thought. Suddenly, he was in a room that was empty. He looked around and saw a basket and as if somebody was watching him a mysterious voice told him to choose one of the items from the basket. He looked in the basket and saw cheese and a knife. DJ decided to take the cheese because he did not want to hurt anything. He turned around to see a dog running towards him.

"Woah, calm down! Come here little doggy." Dj said as he started to pet the dog. The dog slowly calmed dog like magic and was now in a sitting position.

"Here have some cheese."

DJ gave the dog some cheese and the dog was now licking him. They were having a good time, snuggled into each other when suddenly DJ slowly started to evaporate.

"NO, Don't make me leave him! We were having such a good time together!" Dj begged but sadly he had to leave eventually and this was that time.

Poor DJ was so sad after having to leave the dog he didn't even realize his change in location. He was now in an empty bus. As said before he didn't even realize where he was or at least until a man asked him a question.

"Do you know who this is?" He said pointing to a newspaper.

DJ looked up and looked at his surroundings he went up to the picture to get a closer look.

"Sorry man," Said DJ, "He, kinda looks familiar but I can't recall."

After saying this DJ simply walked away not wanting to start any drama but before the man could even say anything he was back on the island.

"DJ, you are Amity. Go join Dawn and Bridgette."

DJ walked over to the girls and stood next to Bridgette waiting for the next aptitude test to begin.

* * *

><p>That's it for today. Just so you know, If any of you are fans of The Fault In Our Stars I am going to start a fanfiction today. I'm not saying it will be up today, I'm just starting it.<p> 


	14. Duncan

The next perosn to do the Aptitude test was Duncan. Even though everybody already knew he was Dauntless.

"Let's get this over with, Mclean." Duncan said as he walked up to the chair and poured the dirnk down his throught without question. He already showed characteristics of Dauntless but he is still in the same empty room as everybody else.

"Hello?" Duncan said wondering when this whole aptitude thing was going to turn out.

"Choose one." Said a voice.

At first Duncan was confused. Choose what? Then he saw a basket with cheese and a knife. He took the knife showing even more Dauntless characteristics. He smirked as he saw a dog ruuning towards him. He ran directly to the dog with his knife but the dog ran away. Duncan chased after the dog but the dog jumped onto him and started to attack him. Duncan obviously fought back and eventuallty got a knife right into the dog with no trouble at all. After that, a girl girl came out even though if you end up killing the dog this usually doesn't happen but we all know that Chris likes to make things interesting so there was a girl. No dog running at her and trying to attack, however.

"Are you just gonna sit there?" Asked Duncan as he watched the girl.

Nothing. Duncan figured that maybe he had to fight the girl or something so he did. He punched her, kicked her and did everything that could possibly hurt until he was finaaly out of the empty room and on a bus. He looked around and noticed he and some man were the only people on the bus. The man was reading a newspaper but he looked up at Duncan and asked him if he knew the person on the front cover. The face rang a bell but there was no way that Duncan would tell the truth. Why should he trust a guy from some stupid Aptitude test.

"No," he said, "Now get lost."

The man looked at him and shook his head. Obviously, he wasn't pleased but after that Duncan was back on the island with the man nowhwere to be found.

"Dauntless, no suprise." Said Chris and Duncan went underneath the flag with the fire. He looked over and Cody and said, "You won't stand a chance on this team.

* * *

><p><strong>If you need an explanation then you obviously never saw the show.<strong>


	15. Eva

**Guess who doesn't own Total Drama or Divergent...ME!**

* * *

><p>Another obvious dauntless was up next but she still waked to the chair like everyone else. Who is she? Eva. She was only in season 1 but she proved to be quite daunting. Now she was in the chair and she drank the serum with no problem. She drank it like it was juice or something.<p>

Eva was now in a very dull and empty room. She looked around and saw a basket. Before the usual voice could even tell her to choose one of the items in there she said, "Cheese and a knife. I don't need these! Bring on whatever you got!" Suddenly the basket evaporated and out of nowhere, a dog appeared. Most people would run away or use the knife or the cheese. Not her. She ran right at the dog and started to beat it up. She punched it and kicked it. The dog did fight back though. It got on top of her and was barking as it scratched her. This girl however, had fought Sasquatchanakwa so she was not intimidated and eventually she beat the dog to death.

"Ha!" Said Eva, "This is what happens when you mess with me!" She showed no mercy to the poor and limp dog.

For the second part of the aptitude test Eva was in a bus with a man in it who looked over to her and asked her a question, The question was if she knew the person on the front of his newspaper.

"No!" Eva screamed and also started to beat up the man who was a complete stranger but she did not care as the poor man whimpered. Although, right in the middle of the fight Eva was brought right back to camp.

"Wow Eva, it's a good thing that was just a simulation. Anyways, your Dauntless. No surprise there."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to change the rating of this to T because it's kind of violent at parts. I'm getting so sick of all these obvious factions. Luckily, Tuesday is Ezekiel's chapter so we'll see what he gets.<strong>


	16. Ezekiel

"Up next, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel, who was now back to normal after his accident in Total Drama World Tour came up tot he chair and sat down.

"I'm not going to be voted off first this time, eh." said Ezekiel. He took the drink very confidently and poured it in hid mouth. Suddenly, everything went black and when he woke up he was in a room that was practically empty. The only thing in there was a basket and him. A random voice came out of nowhere and told him to choose one of the items in the basket so he obeyed and took cheese over a knife. H started to eat it when a huge dog came towards him and started to attack him.

"Take it easy, eh!" he said.

The next thing Ezekiel saw was the dog tugging at his cheese. He started to pull it too. It was a game of tug-a-war for a piece of cheese. It was artificial, too. Eventually, the cheese broke as if it were a wishbone and the dog got a huge piece well Ezekiel got a crumb.

"Eh, this isn't fair." He said as he didn't even realize that the dog was now going after a little girl. Once he did noticed it he shrugged it off and went on about how he hated this good for nothing dog.

He continued to ramble and didn't even realize that first, he was in a bus and that he was being talked to.

"Excuse me." Said a man sitting in one of the seats, "Do you know who this is."

The man pointed to a picture of somebody who looked vaguely familiar to Ezekiel but he didn't remember who it could have been so he just said no and appeared back on the island.

"Wow," Said Chris, "You don't qualify for any factions."

Ezekiel just sat there looking sad because he knew that even though he wasn't divergent he would have to catch a train and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm about to start a new TD fanfiction which I will upload after this. Whoever reviews will get a sneak peek! If I am not finished writing it when you review I promise to give it to you when I'm done.<strong>


	17. Geoff

"Next up we have...Geoff!" Chris said as if he were an annoucer for a game show.

Geoff walked by and said, "Alright! Let's get this party started."

He sat down in the chair and took the drink. He drank it like it was a shot.

The next thing Geoff knew he was in a dark room with nothing but him and a basket.

"Whoa, What's going on here." he said.

Suddenly he heard a voice that told him to choose one. At first, he thought choose one what? But then he looked at the basket a realized what they ment. In the basket were 2 items. One was a block of cheese and the other was a knife. He took the cheese knowing that if he took the knife he would probably have to kill something. He walked away from the basket with the cheese in his ahnd and waited for the next step. Suddenly, a dog came out of now where and was running towards Geoff like he was going to attack him.

"Woah man! Settle down. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Said Geoff.

Geoff wasn't expecting for his pep talk to work but the dog actually stopped and calmed down. He was reliefed but just seconds later the dog started ruuning the other way towards a girl that appeared out of nowhere. Geoff wasn't even thinking when he jumped in front of the girl. He knew he was going to get hurt now but he actually didn't. The dog stopped in his tracks and started to cuddle up with Geoff.

"Awesome." he said as he realized he wasn't going to die.

Geoff was now in a bus thta was pretty much empty. He looked at the only other person in the bus.

"Do you know who his is." he said as he pointed to a picture.

"No, sorry dude." Said Geoff giving the man a sad look.

Next, Geoff was back at camp where he was told he was Abnegation. he joined the only other member of his team, Beth and waited for the next victum to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: He jumped in front of the girl and was sad when he couldn't help the man from the bus.<strong>


	18. Gwen

"Up next we have...Gwen!" Said Chris.

"Ugh." muttered Gwen underneath her breath.

She went up to the chair, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. She sat down in the chair and looked at the nasty looking drink. Then, she drank it. She wasn't sure if it tasted good because she didn't have much time to think about it before she blacked out.

When she woke up Gwen was in a empty room. She was still in the chair so she got up and looked around. She noticed a basket with cheese and a knife in it. suddenly, Gwen heard a voice say, "Choose one." She looked a the basket questioning he decision but eventually played it safe and took the cheese. She looked around and noticed a dog running at her like she was a steak. She threw the cheese at the dog and he ate it.

"Well that was easy." Gwen said a little to quickly.

The dog was now running towards another girl who came out of nowhere. She was now out of cheese so she ran back to see if the knife was still there. It wasn't and neither was the basket. Figuring it was her only other option, Gwen ran as fast as she could to the girl and got there just in time to jump in front of and save the girl. She thought she was now going to be attacked by the dog but she was wrong. The setting changed before Gwen's eyes but it seemed almost natural and kind of creepy. She was now in an empty bus. However, the bus wasn't empty because there was a man in there reading a newspaper. She went to sit down and wait for the next strange thing to happen but before she could sit the man gestured her to come over and she did figuring it was another part of the aptitude test.

"Do you know who this is?" Said the man pointing to a person in a newspaper.

Gwen thought she had seen the face before but could not remember the name so she simply lied and said,"No, why?"

After asking the question Gwen appeared back on the island. She looked to Chris who was waiting for the results to pop up. When they did he turned around to face Gwen but was interrupted by a phone call. he simply pointed to the Abnegation sign and continued his call. Gwen walked over by Beth who seemed very happy that she was here.

"Finally, I have a teammate!" Said Beth since before she was the only one on her team.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation:She jumped in front of the girl and seemed concerned about the man on the bus' question.<strong>


	19. Harold

**Sorry for not updating yesterday or Thursday. Today I am giving you two chapters to replace those though so...YEAH!**

* * *

><p>"Dang it, I'm next." Said Harold knowing that after Gwen was him. He shoved his way through the crowd of campers and making his way to the chair. Chris handed him the drink and he sipped it. Eventually, it was all down his throat. After drinking it, Harold was transported into an empty room with not a single thing but a basket.<p>

"Choose one." Said a random voice that came out of nowhere.

Harold looked in the basket and saw a block of cheese and a knife.

"Awesome, a knife! I can show off my dauntless skills!" said Harold, oblivious to the fact he would not get dauntless.

He took the knife out of the basket and walked back to the center of the room. Right as he got there a dog came running towards him. Harold threw the knife but he missed. The dog was now starting to attack him. Harold was scared and running out of ideas.

"Wait a minute." He said thinking of a plan.

He took the chocolate out of his pocket which he was saving for later and gave it to the dog. After eating it, the dog magically disappeared and Harold was saved. He signed with relief as the scene changed before his eyes. He was now in a bus.

"Woah." He said as if he never saw a bus.

Besides him there was one other person. A slightly older looking man to be exact. He motioned Harold over but he did not go. He simply said, "I was told not to talk to strangers." and he walked away.

The scene changed and now he was back at camp lalanakwa.

" Doris," Said Chris as the rest of the campers laughed at Harold's middle name, "You are Erudite."

"Wicked." Said Harold as he walked over to the sign with the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation:He was smart to know he should not talk to strangers and that dogs and chocolate don't mix.<strong>


	20. Heather

**YAY, Heather! I am so exited to do this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Heather, Your next!" Said Chris as he pointed to Heather in the crowd. She walked out giving everybody the evil eye as she went.<p>

"This better not be dangerous!" She said as she sat down and sipped the odd liquid.

After she finshed she was in the empty room.

"Hello?" She said, "Anybody in here?"

She did not get a reply but she did hear a voice say, "Choose one."

She looked around wondering what one thing she was supposed to choose. She saw a basket and went over to it. Inside were a block of cheese and a knife. She thought for a second but ended up taking the cheese. She then turned around and awaited her next instruction but instead of instruction she got a dog to the face.

"AHHHH!" She scremed, "Get off me you stupid, ugly dog."

She trashed around a=trying to get out. She was waving her hands frantically and the cheese flew out. The dog ran after it.

"All you wanted was the cheese?" Heather shouted in disbileif.

She began to relax until a young girl came out of nowhere and the dog ran towards her. Heatpher guessed she had to save the girl so ran towards her and pushed the dog away with all of her might. Luckily, the dog flew away and vanished before her eyes.

Now Heather was in a bus with just her and a slightly old man. She looked at the man and realized he was staring at her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She said

The man gestured her over so she went over there. H e showed her a picture and asked if she knew the person in it. The person seemed familiar but Heather didn't even know the man and could not trust him so she lied amd the man looked at her as if she did something terribly wrong.

Back on the island Heather awited her results and when it was time found out that she was dauntless with Cody, Duncan and Eva. This would NOT be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: I don't know about you but I say finghting off a dog twice is pretty Dauntless.<strong>


	21. Izzy (re-uploaded)

**Okay, so I didn't upload Thursday so two chapters today! First, Izzy and then Jo who btw I am super exited to do!**

* * *

><p>"Next up, is Izzy!" Said Chris in his classical host voice.<p>

"Yay!" said Izzy runnjng towards the chair with a huge smile on her face.

Chris handed her the drink and she drank it as if it were soda or a sweet drink. Then she was transported into an empty room.

"Choose one." Said a voice.

Izzy saw the basket and ran over to it. She saw a knife and cheese and she chose the knife. Then, a dog came out of nowhere and came running towards Izzy.

"You'll never catch me alive!" She screamed as she ran from the dog.

she disregarded the knife in her hand. The dog ran after her but she flipped out of the dogs way. Then,a girl appeared out of nowhere and the dog ran towards her.

Izzy kickes the dog out of the way and laughed.

Suddenly, she apprared in a bus which was also empty besides a man with a newspaper.

"Watcha doing?" Izzy said as she walked to the man.

"Do you know who this is." The man said as he pointed to a picture in the newspaper.

"Why do you need to know?"

With that, Izzy was back on the island and she found out she was Dauntless and Abnegation. She was brave fot jumping in the dog and selfless because since she did that she saved the girl. Izzy hopped on the train and left.

**I won't be able to upload Jo's chapter but it will be up tomorrow!**


	22. Jo

After Chris sent Izzy away it was time for the next teen to take the test. He looked on his list and smirked as he saw the next victim was Jo.

"Next up, Jo." Said Chris.

A loud sigh came from the crowd as Jo stepped out. She stumbles over to the chair and flopped into with no care at all. When Chris gave her the drink she drank it and dropped it onto the ground. Then, she was transported into an empty room. There was no sight of anything besides a basket. She walked over to the basket right as a strange voice instructed her to choose one of the items. There was a knife and cheese. In her nature, Jo smirked and chose the knife.

After she made her chose the basket vanished and a dog appeared and started running towards her. She threw the knife and hit the dog.

"Yes!" She said feeling acomplished.

Next, Jo found herself in a bus. There was nobody in there but her and a man.

"I'm guessing you want something." She said even though she didn't seem interested in this at all. But still, the man pointed to a picture of a person and asked Jo if she knew her.

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked as she walked away.

Suddenly, Jo was back on the island and was declared Dauntless. No suprise there.


	23. Justin

"It's time for everyone's not favorite character, Justin!" Said Chris. Justin looked hurt.

"But I'm beautiful!" He said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Chris replied.

After the little argument thing that just went on Justin walked up to the chair. He took the drink and examined it. Then he drank it knowing he had no other option.

Justin's vision was blurred for a while but then he saw that he was in an empty room.

"Hello, anybody in here?" He asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere and told him to choose something. He was not exactly sure what he was choosing until he realized a basket with cheese and a knife. He walked over to the basket and took out the cheese. He would pick the knife but he didn't want to hurt his face in a ny way, shape or form.

Then Justin took out a mirror to make sure that he wasn't getting any hives from an allergic reaction to that simulation. As he was looking at himself he totally didn't realize a dog that was running towards him.

"AH, Not the face!" He screamed as he ran in terror.

The dog was right behind him and he screamed sos loud you could probably hear it from outside the simulation. The dog jumped on top of him and Justin shrieked. He tried to cover his face because he felt that it was the most important part of his body when suddenly the dog ran the other way. He looked to see what could have distracted thee dog and he saw some random girl.

"Finally, he got off of me!" Said Justin as he ate his cheese in celebration.

The next thing he knew, Justin was in a bus. He looked around to find that the bus was empty besides some man. The man gestured him over and pointed to his newspaper, asking if Justin knew who was in it. He looked familiar so Justin said, "It's probably one of my fans. I'm not sure who but it's a familiar face. "

With that Justin was back on the island.

"Join your fellow Candor, Justin." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: Idk, I guess it's because he didn't lie to the man and that he didn't qualify for any of the other factions.<strong>


	24. Katie AND Sadie

"Okay, who's next?" Said Chris as he looked at his papers, "Ah, Katie your up."

"What?" She screamed, "I can NOT do the aptitude test without Sadie. Can we _please_ do it together."

Then Saide came up and started saying, "Please, can we? Can we? Can we?" and Katie joined in.

"Alright!" Said Chris as both of the girls skipped over to the chair. Chris handed them the drinks and they counted down from three so they can both drink it at the same time.

Now Katie and Sadie were in an empty room with nothing but each other and a basket.

"Where are we, Sadie?" Asked Katie.

"I don't know."

Then a voice came out of nowhere telling them to choose one. They skipped over to the basket and Sadie said, Oh, let's choose the cheese." Katie nodded in agreement and picked up the cheese. when they stepped back into the middle a dog came running towards them.

"Oh no! What do we do Sadie?" Katie asked, her eyes going wide.

They both ran to the corner and hugged their knees. The dog followed them.

"Here get out of the way Sadie. I'll sacrifice myself to the dog."

"No I will.""

They both fought over who would save each other when suddenly the dog took the cheese and walked away. Both girls were shocked as they realized that all the dog wanted the whole time was their cheese. When the dog finished the cheese a girl came out of nowhere and the dog came running towards her.

"What do we do?" They said in unison.

They both ran towards the dog and pulled the girl out of the way right before the dog came.

Next, they found themselves in a bus.

"Who's that man." Said Katie pointing to the only other person there.

Sadie shrugged as they went over to investigate.

"Do you know who this is?" H asked pointing to a picture.

"He looks familiar but I don't have a name. What about you Sadie?"

"Same." She said.

All of a sudden they were back on the island.

"Girls, your both Abnegation."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: They were sacrificing themselves to the dog and saved the girl from the dog.<strong>


	25. Leshawna

**OMG, Why haven't I been keeping to my schedule? Anyways, since I haven't kept to my schedule I will make up for it by posting three chapters today and two tomorrow. With that being said, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Next, we have Leshawna!" Said Chris.<p>

Leshawna walked through the crowd and sat on the chair.

"I better come out alive."

Chris just rolled his eyes at Leshawna's statement and handed her the drink. She looked at it and eventually drank it. She looked disguted

After drinking the serum, Leshawna woke up in an empty room. She looked aroujd and saw a basket. She walked towards it, figuring that it had something to do with this Aptitude test.

"Choose one."

"Who said that?" Said Leshawna as she looked around to see where the voice came from. To her suprise, there was nobody there. She shrugged it off and looked in the basket to find a kinfe and cheese.

"Oh, that's what they ment by choose one." She said and she took the cheese.

She spun around to see a dog darting towards her.

"Oh, no you don't!" She said.

She threw the cheese in the dogs direction and he ran after it. She smirked, feeling satisfied when suddenly a girl appeared and the dog ran towards her. She shook her head and started running towards the girl. She shoved the dog out of the way and slapped it.

"Now, do you want to be a good dog?" She said and the dog sat down.

Suddenly, Leshawna was in a bus. She looked around to see there was only one other person. He was on older man.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked her.

"Nope, sorry." She said, lying. The face looked familiar but she didn't know exactly who it was so in a way she was actually only half lying.

Bacl at camp, Chris turned around, looked her in the eyes and said, "You are dauntless."

Leshawna walked over to her team and sighed. She was on a team with a bunch of people she despised and then some.

**Explanation: She was kind of brave when she slapped the dog.**


	26. Lightning

"Time for Lightning!"

Lightning walked out of the crowd.

"I'm gonna be sha-mazing!" He said.

He walked to the chair and practically yanked the drink out of Chris's hand. He chugged the drink and thre the cup on the ground.

When he woke up, he was in a room that was empty.

"Wher am I." He said, looking around.

"Choose one."

"Choose one of what?" Asked Lightning.

He looked and saw abasket with cheese and a kinfe.

"Choose one of those?" He asked to no one.

Assuming the answer is yes he walked over and took the knife.

Suddenly, a dog was running towards him.

"Sha-Ah!" He said.

He threw the knife and hit the dog right in the stomach.

"Yeah!" He said happily.

The next thing he knew he was in a bus with no one but himself and another man.

"hey, do you know where I am?" Ligtning asked the other man.

"Do you know who this is." Said the man completely ignoring Ligtning's question.

"No, and who the heck cares?" He replied

Now Lightning was back on the island and Chris looked at Lightning to tell him his faction, dauntless.

"Oh no." Came a voice from the dauntless team. It was Jo.


	27. Lindsay

**Sorry, I don't update. It's just that I never get reviews anymore and I'm not trying to sound selfish. I'm just not motivated and I feel like nobody reads it so if your still reading this please let me know with a review or PM.**

* * *

><p>"Next up, Lindsay!"<p>

Lindsay walked through the crowd of people who were still left and made her way to the chair. Chris handed her the drink. She looked completely disgusted.

"Eww, what is this?" She moaned.

"None of your buisness! Now drink it." Replied Chris.

Lindsay plugged her nose and threw the drink down her throat like a shot. Her vision blurred and when she regained full sight she was in an empty room.

"Where am I?" She asked, puzzled.

"Choose one."

Now she looked even more puzzled. Choose what? She looked around and all of a sudden she saw a basket with cheese.

"Oh, Cheese!" She said as she grabbed it and a big munch.

suddenly, a dog appeared and came running towards her.

"Hi, little doggy!" She said, "Would you like some cheese?" she said.

The dog panted and Lindsay gave him the rest of her cheese. The dog ate it and seemed to be 10 times happier but when the dog finished his cheese he started to run in the distance where there was a little girl.

Lindsay looked at the scene and the. She saw a little crumb of cheese that was still left so she threw it in the dog direction. Sadly, the cheese hit the little girls head so the dog went after that and ate the girl's head.

"Um, whoops." She said.

After the incident Lindsay found herself in a bus. There was only one other person. A man reading the newspaper.

"Excuse me, do you know who this is?" He asked Lindsay pointing to a picture.

"Oh, I know!" She said, "It's Tyler!"

Although, it wasn't Tyler. However Lindsay never found out because after that she was back on the island.

"Lindsay, you are amity."

Explanation: she was nice to the dog.


	28. Amy

**I did decide to do the TDPI cast so I'm going to start doing them now until we catch up to the where we are with the old cast. Also, I believe in the beginning I said this would be season 6 but let's just say it's season 7.**

* * *

><p>"Okay campers, instead of continuing with our ABC order. We have a few more contestants." Said Chris.<p>

All the teens looked confused. Suddenly, a train pulled up and they saw the cast of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. They all found space in the crowd and stood.

"Okay, for the newbies, you will be doing the aptitude test from the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. Your faction will be your team. As you can see we already have some people in team. For Abnegation we have Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Katie and Sadie. For Amity we have Bridgette, Dawn and D.J. Our candor contestants are Anne Maria, Dakota and Justin. Erudite is Alejandro, Cameron and Harold. Dauntless is Cody, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Jo, Leshawna and Lightning. Sadly, we also had Divergents go home, B, Brick, Courtney and Izzy. Also, Ezekiel did not qualify for any factions. We do this in ABC order so first up is Amy!"

"Ugh." She moaned as she walked to the chair. Chris handed her the odd liquid and she drank it but in the end she had a disgusted look on her face.

Amy now found herself in an empty room. She looked around to see if she could find anything.

"choose one." She heard someone say.

"Who's there?" Amy replied, scared.

Then She noticed a basket that had cheese and a knife. She chose the cheese considering she didn't really know how to use a knife.

Seconds later, a dog was running towards her. She screamed and three the cheese at the dog who gladly started to eat the cheese and enjoy it. However, after the dog was done a girl appeared and the dog came running towards her. She looked over so she can could get Samey and shove her in front of the dog instead but she soon realized Samey wasn't there so she had to think of something else. The dog was getting closer and closer and the only think she could think to do, kick the dog. The dog fell down and Amy sighed with relief

All of a sudden, Amy was now in a bus. The bus eas pretty empty. The only people there were her and a man.

"Do you know who this is." Asked the old man.

"I don't know!" She said in reply, "It looks like one of Samey's ugly boyfriends!"

Now Amy was back on the island where she would hear her results.

"Amy, you are candor."

Explanation: She told the truth by saying she didn't know who it was and also told the truth about Samey's boyfriend being ugly.

* * *

><p>That's it. From now on I am going to upload when ever I want again so you might get another chapter today. I believe that would be Beardo if I'm correct.<p> 


	29. Beardo

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I just wasn't sure how to make this chapter because Beardo kind of only uses sound effects to talk most of the time so yeah.**

* * *

><p>"Next up is Beardo." Said Chris.<p>

Beardo made a "Bum Bum Bum" sound effect as he walked up the chair. He sat down and took the drink from Chris. He drank it and them made a puking sound effect to show how bad it tasted.

Now Beardo was in an empty room. He walked around to see if he could find anything and he did. He found a basket which had cheese and a knife in it. He took the chessrr and directly after a dog started running towards him. The dog jumped on top of him and Beardo started making sound effects you would hear during a fight like scratching, screaming and that random cat that always seems to be there even when there is obviously no cat. Then a girl popped out of nowhere and the dog started towards its new target. Beardo got up and started running in slow motion to save the girl but was too late because the dog got her.

Now Beardo was in a bus which was also empty besides a man reading the news. He looked over at Beardo and asked if he knew the person in the picture on his newspaper. He shook his head to say no.

Suddenly he found himself back at camp Lalanakwa where he was told his faction. He was abnegation.

Explanation: He attempted to save the girl even though he failed.


	30. Dave

**Time to do my favorite character of all time...Dave! Yes, I am serious. I know a lot of people don't like Dave but please don't hate on me because he's my fav! Anyways, with that being said let's get started.**

"Who's up next?" Chris asked looking at his very handy list, "Dave!"

Dave walked out of the crowd, wiped the chair down with a disinfecting wipe and sat down.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" He asked, concerned.

"You should know the answer to that by now." Said Chris as he handed Dave the drink.

He took the drink and slipped it down his throat. As soon as he finished his vision blurred and he found himself in an empty room.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Dave looked around and found a basket. He went up to the basket and looked in it. Inside there was a block of cheese and a knife.

"Choose one." He heard a voice say.

Dave figured they ment choose the knife or the cheese so he chose the cheese. He turned back waiting for something to happen and something did. A dog came out of nowhere and started running at him. Hid first instinct was to take this cheese and throw it at the dog so he did. Luckily, it worked and the dog was eating the cheese joyfully. Dave smiled, knowing that the dog was now satisfied and would no longer hurt anyone...but he spoke to soon. Now a girl popped out of nowhere and the dog started to run towards her.

"Hey dog, calm down." He said.

Dave didn't think this would work but to his surprise, it did. The dog stopped in place and sat down.

Now Dave was in a bus. It was practically empty besides the one other man in there. Dave decided he should talk to the man.

"Hi, how are you doing?" He asked, politely.

"Do you know who this is?" The man said, ignoring Dave's question.

The person in the picture looked familiar to Dave but he could not remember who it was.

"I'm not sure. It looks familiar but I can't remember." Dave said honestly.

After he said that Dave was transported back to the island.

"Dave go under the sign with the tree. You are amity."

**Explanation: He got the dog to calm down and was quite nice to the man.**


	31. Ella

**Sorry I never update this! **

* * *

><p>"Next up is Ella." Says Chris.<p>

Ella stepped out of the crowd. She had many animals following her too.

"Oh no my animal friends. You must stay here. We don't want you to get hurt!"

The animals left and Ella sat down in the chair. Chris handed her the drink and she lightly sipped at it. Careful not to spill any of it on her dress. When she finished drinking it he eyes went dark but when she could see again she was in an empty room.

"Oh my!" She exlaimed, "Where am I?"

she got up and walked around. She saw a basket and walked over to it. She saw cheese and a knife.

"Choose one.". Said a random voice from nowhere.

She took the cheese not wanting to hurt anything with a knife. Once she chose the knife the basket dissapeard and she was left alone. That was until the dog started running towards her. She knew exactly what to do.

"lalalalalala!" She sang and suddenly the dog sat down stuck out it's tounge.

"Aww!" She said but suddenly her eyes went black again and when she opened them she was in a bus.

"Now where am I?" She asked.

"Do you know who this is?" A man asked pointing to a picture.

"It looks familiar but I don't know." She said, "Sorry!"

Befote the man could reply she was back on the island.

"Ella, you're Amity." Said Chris.


	32. Jasmine

**Where have I been?! Anyways, I'm sorry for not updated these but at lease I am now! Also, I'm not trying to seem thirsty for reviews but reviews also get me motivated to write a chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Next up," Said Chris, "Is Jasmine."<p>

Jasmine walked out of the crowd, totally noticeable because of her height and went up to the chair.

"How hard can this be?" She asked trying to seem like she wasn't totally freaked out. Some of the contestants who already did it gave her glances as if to say, "Trust me, it's hard!"

Suddenly Jasmine wasn't to sure but took the cup and drank it anyways because she knew that if she didn't she wouldn't have another shot at 1,000,000 dollars. Once the drink was all the way down her throat she was transported into an empty room with nothing but herself and a basket. Jasmine walked over to the basket and looked at the contents. Inside was cheese and a knife.

"Hmm." She said wondering which to pick.

Eventually, she picked the knife, knowing that anything can happen and something surely did. A dog came running towards her.

"AHH!" She screamed as she threw the knife behind her.

She missed and there was no way she was getting that knife back so she only had on choice left. To go head on with the dog. The dog jumped on top of her and she tried to push it off but it's claws were stuck to her but she knew what to do having her own someone vicious pet cat whiskers. She kicked the dog it the stomach and it pushed off her and suddenly faded into nowhere but then she was somewhere new. She hit her head on the ceiling and fell down.

"Ow, where am I now?" She asked to no one.

Making sure to bend over she stood up and looked at her surroundings. Now she was in a bus that was also practically empty besides an older man.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked pointing to a picture.

Jasmine pondered on whether she should tell the truth.

"Umm, no!" She said.

The man gave her a skeptical look but before anyone could say a word she was back at camp lalanakwa.

"Jasmine you are dauntless."


	33. Leonard

**I really didn't want to do this chapter but now I'm kind of exited! Let's see how it turns out, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Alright, next up we have Leonard." Said Chris.<p>

Leonard came out of the crowd of many people still yet to take the test and sat down. he took the drink from Chris and drank it down. Leonard was transported into an empty room.

"Choose one." Said a random voice.

He looked around and saw a basket. Naturally, He went over to the basket becuase when you see something you're curious about that's what you do. Inside the basket was cheese and a knife. He decided to take the cheese. After he turned around a dog came and started running towards him.

"I know what to do!" He said, "Force field!"

Sadly (and obviously) his force field didn't work.

"Hmm, that dog must not have been confident in me. To much negative energy."

Well Leonard was saying that the dog had enough time to jump right on him and start to attack.

"Ahh!" Screamed Leonard.

He was doing weird hand movements and pointing his fingers at the dog trying to use his "magic" to get it off. Eventually, it just slowly faded away.

"I knew it would work!" He said believing his "magic" did that.

After he got up the dog came back and a girl also appeared. The dog started running towards the girl.

"Here I'll help you he said."

Leonard then recited something in gibberish and waved his hands around trying to use "magic" to save her. It once again didn't work and the girl was attacked.

Now he was in a bus that was also empty except for an old man who was sitting in a bus seat reading a newspaper. He turned to Leonard and asked him if he knew someone in the picture.

"Hmm looks familiar." He said, "But can't put my finger on it."

Back on the island Leonard found out he was abnegation and walked underneath the sign that had two hands grasping each other as if they were about to do a handshake.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: Just like Beardo he attempted to save the girl. It's the thought that counts.<strong>


	34. Max

**Well, sorry for not updating this. I've been REALLY busy with homework. I usually have 50-60 problems a day and they have like multiple steps to them. Boo algebra but I'm back today with our next PI character until we continue ABC order as usual so read on!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, our next victim...Um, I mean Camper...is Max!" Said Chris.<p>

"Prepare for evil!" Said Max as he came out of the crowd doing an evil laugh.

He came up to the chair in the middle of the island and accepted the drink form Chris' hand. He lightly sipped and then started coughing.

"Blah, tastes like cinnamon! You have no reason to be that spicy!" He said pointing to the drink before he was transported to a new place. It was an empty room. There was noting around but a basket. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere telling Max to choose one.

"Where did that come from!" Max screamed, rolling into a ball and shaking. He looked around to check if any monsters or anything was there. After he realized nobody was there he got up and walked to the basket. He noticed cheese and a knife.

"Yum, Cheese." He said as he walked away with it. He was about to take a bite when a dog started running towards him and attacking him.

"Get off of me you nasty, mean ,ugly little...adorable, cute dog!" He said forgetting he was even mad.

Max cuddled up against the dog and fed him the cheese. The dog started to pant as it nibbled on the cheese. In the background a girl came out of nowhere but neither the dog nor Max realized for they were too busy cuddling. However, after a few more seconds the dog vanished from Max's hand and Max was transported to yet another new location. This time he was in a bus. Once again, this bus was mostly empty. The only other thing on the bus was a man sitting in one of the bus seats reading a newspaper. He turned to Max and pointed to a picture.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked politely.

"No," Max replied, "Why would I need to know?"

The man looked at Max suspiciously but then max faded back to the island.

"Max, you are amity."

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: Oh, Max thinks he's evil but lets face it he's really sweet.<br>**

**Make sure to review! Reviews always motivate me to write new chapter so please review. Next up is Mike!**


	35. Mike

**Time to get back to the old cast. Today we will be doing Mike. Disclaimer: Staying true to the All Stars ending, Mike will not have his personalities. let's go!**

* * *

><p>Chris once again looked down at his list of the characters names. Looking back up he read off who was next, "Mike, you're up!"<p>

"Good luck!" Said Zoey as Mike walked out of the crowd. He gave Zoey a thumbs up and sat down in the chair.

"Okay, if you could drink this." Chris said knowing he wasn't giving Mike a choice anyways.

Mike took a sip then he was transported. To a new unfamiliar place. He looked around. Looking for an answer of some sort. Nothing but a basket so he walked up to the basket. Maybe there was an answer in their.

"Choose one." Mike suddenly heard a voice say.

He questioned what or who said that but decided to look in the basket. It had to have some symbolism, right? Int he basket was a block of cheese and a knife.

"Oh, choose one." He said understanding what the voice said. He decided he would choose the cheese since a knife seemed a little mean and scary.

"Okay, so far this isn't so bad." He said, "What's next."

Suddenly, a dog appeared and started running towards him. Regretting what he said before, Mike ran out of the way and threw the cheese towards the dog.

"You want it? Well go get it!" Mike said to the dog. The dog ran to the cheese, panting. Mike was relieved he wasn't going to get mauled by any dogs any time soon.

Now a girl came out of nowhere. Mike questioned what this meant. Then the dog started running towards the girl and mike understood. He had to decide. Should he save himself or the girl. He knew what he had to do. If this girl was Zoey he would do it right away, no doubt so he had to do this for the other girl. Mike ran to the girl and leaped in front of her just in time for the dog to get him. The dog chewed at him and left bruises and cuts but he knew it was the right thing to do and accepted the pain. Luckily, it didn't last to long for he was transported somewhere else with no dog in sight, just an elderly man. He was on a bus. The man looked in his direction and asked, "Do you know who this is?"

He was pointing to a picture of someone in the newspaper he was reading. Mike thought hard. He didn't know what to do. Mike knew he knew the person but he wasn't sure of the name. the only thing he could do was tell the truth.

"I think I do. He said, "But I'm not sure of a name. Sorry." He said.

"That's okay, at least you were honest."

Then Mike was back at the island. he looked around and saw all the contestants in the same spots they were before and Chris standing in the same place.

"Mike." Said Chris. Mike looked towards Chris.

"You are abnegation and candor which mean you are divergent and must leave.

"No!" Screamed Zoey, "This can't be happening!"

"Win for me." Said Mike as he was being carried away by Chef.

Zoey watched Mike leave as a tear rolled down her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you don't ship Zoke but I do and I had to.<br>**

**explanation: He saved the girl and told the truth to the man.**

**Next up: Noah (I'm so excited for this one!)**


	36. Noah

"Okay, time for the next contestant and that is Noah!"

"I'm so excited." Noah said sarcastically as he walked through the crowd.

"Let's just get this over with."

Chris handed the Noah the drink and Noah drank it showing no reaction like some of the other contestants have. He was transported as always to an almost empty room. He got up from his position on the floor and walked over to the basket in the front of the room. There was cheese and a knife. Suddenly he heard a voice that told him to choose one of the items. He decided to choose the knife because even though this wasn't made by Chris he probably rigged it to make it more deadly. He grabbed the knife and waked away. Then a dog came running towards him. He thought of killing the dog with the knife but he just couldn't. He thought of his own dog at home. He dropped the knife. Plan B. He shaped his hand as if there was a ball and put it in the air.

"Do you want the ball? Go get it!" He said, swinging his hand in a throwing motion. The dog went running after it.

"Works ever time."

Noah laughed at the foolish dog, searching for a ball that wasn't even there but then a girl came out of nowhere. She almost faded into the space. The dog came running towards her. Noah knew the right thing to do was save the girl but there was no way he was just going to jump in front of a dog and risk his life so he did it again. He put his had in a ball- like shape and lifted his hand swinging it in a throwing motion. Once again, the gullible dog came running after the "ball." Noah smirked. This was way to easy.

Now Noah was transported to another almost empty place. A bus. He saw a man and figured he was part of the test so he went up to him and asked if he needed anything.

"Yes." He replied, "Do you don't know who this is?"

"No, how am I supposed to know? It's called a phone, use it. This is the twenty first century. Just scan the image." Noah said giving the man his phone.

"Thank you." The man said. He scanned the photo and handed the phone back to Noah. Then Noah was transported back to the island.

"Noah, you are erudite."

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: He was very smart when he did the invisible ball trick and told the man to scan the picture.<br>**

**Next up: Owen.**


	37. Owen

**I am such a bad person! I never update and I am so sorry about that! Anyways, on to Owen!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Owen you're up man!" Said Chris<p>

Owen jumped out of the crowd and ran to the chair is the middle of the island.

"Let's get this party started!" He said, trying to squeeze his way into the chair and pulling the drink from Chris' hand. He drank it down in one gulp not even complaining about the terrible taste like most people.

Soon Owen found himself in an unfamiliar and empty room.

"Where am I?" He said but then he smelled it. Cheese. He walked over to where he smelled it from and inhaled. He took the whole block of cheese and ate it one bite.

"So good!" He said, not even realizing the dog running behind him until it toppled on top of Owen.

"AHH" He screamed. He scrambled to get up and ran as fast as he could which wasn't that fast so the dog soon caught up.

"Fine, I give up!" Said Owen after running only a minute. He sat down and started breathing heavily but the dog no longer seemed interested with Owen for he was going off in a different direction now and running towards a new pray. A girl who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow!" Said Owen. He didn't want the girl to get hurt so he ran to the dog and tried to grasp it in his hands but the dog just ran out. He tried again but the dog kept running out until it was finally at the girl and jumped on top of her.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Said Owen, "I didn't mean for you to get killed." Soon after the girl disappeared and so did Owen. He was now in an empty bus and only one other man was there.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" The man asked Owen, pointing at a picture in the newspaper he was reading.

"I'm not sure." He said, "It kind of looks like my aunt Judy. Sorry." He said. Then the man and the bus disappeared and Owen appeared back on the island where he was told his faction. Amity.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: He was just really peaceful throughtout the whole thing and was not violent.<strong>


	38. Rodney

Rodney was the next person up so he moved his way through the crowd and sat down in the chair. Chris handed him the drink and he drank it. However, because of the horrible taste he made a weird face and everybody started laughing at him. This made him really mad but then suddenly everybody just left. They all faded away and in faded an empty room.

"Woah," Said Rodney, his mouth agape, "Where am I?"

He looked around and saw a basket. Then suddenly he heard a voice.

"Choose one." it said.

He walked over to the basket and realized there was cheese and a knife in there so he decided that this is Total Drama and something very odd might happen. Therefore, he took the knife. As he turned around he saw a figure fading in just as the room had. When it was finally clear enough to tell what this figure was he realized that it was a dog. After a few seconds the dog came running towards him. Rodney took the knife and as the dog got close to him threw it at the dog. Sadly, this was not good enough and only made a small wound on the dog's ear. Now Rodney decided he needed to go to plan B. He ran towards the dog and flung on top of him making sure he couldn't get out. Yet after a few seconds the dog magically seemed to fade away as everything did here and run towards a girl. At that moment, Rodney realized how pretty the girl was. Her eyes were diamonds and the freckles on her face were bright sun. He was in love. Then he realized he could not let the dog attack his one true love so he ran in front of the girl as the dog scratched at him but once again everything faded away.

Rodney now faded into a bus. It was a normal but just really empty and without a bus driver. He decided to take a seat so he took a seat across from the only other person in here, an old man with gray hair and a wrinkled face. The man glanced at Rodney and took the newspaper he was reading pointed at it and said, "Do you know who this is?"

He was pointing to a picture of somebody in the magazine. The person looked familiar to Rodney but he couldn't quite figure out who it was. It was as if his memory was wiped of that person and that's it. Since he couldn't figure out who it was he decided to do the only thing he knew how to do when he didn't know the answer to something. Lie.

"Um, nope. Doesn't ring a bell." He said.

The man looked at him angrily as if he knew Rodney had lied but soon after the bus faded and Rodney was once again at Camp Lalanakwa.

"Well," Said Chris, "Looks like we have a divergent, abnegation and dauntless."

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: He saved the girl but was very brutal towards the dog.<strong>


	39. Sam

"Sam, your turn man." Said Chris calling the next contestant up.

Sam walked up to the chair as he shook and scratched his head. He was nervous to say the least and the whole time he was standing there he wasn't aloud to have a single video game. He was without video games and now he had to take some aptitude test, whatever that is.

"Let's just get this over with." Sam said as he took the drink. He tried to swallow it but he ended up gagging on it a couple times before he fully got it down but finally he did. Then, as if it was a movie and the screen was changing scenes the island faded into a whole new place and was now an empty room.

"Hello?" He asked the air. He was confused as to what was going on but suddenly a voice came from nowhere and answered his thoughts.

"Choose one." The voice had said and then he saw the basket with two thing in it. One being a block of cheese the other being a knife. Sam decided to take the knife. Sam played enough video games to know that this would be better in any battle than cheese. The only question is does he really know how to do it without the video game controls helping him? Looks like he would find out for when he turned around there was a dog running at him. At first, he froze and the dog jumped on him and teared up his clothes, bit him any place possible and scratched at his skin. It was brutal and Sam was knocked out.

He eventually woke up but something wasn't quite right. The dog was still above him but it looked somewhat different as if it was from a video game. Then something clicked in Sam's mind. He got up and punched the dog right in the face. Then with his hands out he twirled around and must have hit the dog hundreds of times. The dog tried jumping on top of him but it was hopeless, Sam was in full on video game mode.

"Take that!" Said Sam as he took the knife that he just remembered he had and threw it at the dog. He was a little off but it still hit the dog and wounded him. The dog was now scared and gave up.

"That's how it's done." Said Sam as he watched the dog fade away, "Don't mess with me."

As Sam was talking the scene had changed. Instead of the empty room he was in before he was now in a bus. Still empty but a different location and there was some man reading the newspaper but Sam decided he probably wasn't that important. That is, until the man started to talking to him.

"Do you know who this is." He asked as he pointed to a picture found in his newspaper.

Sam pondered if he knew the person but he could not think of a name so in the end he just said, "No." and the scene once again faded but this time it faded back to camp.

"Alright Sam," Said Chris, "I have to say I'm impressed and by the way I hope you have fun with the dauntless." Chris gave an evil laugh and Sam sighed as he walked over to all the mean looking dauntless. One thing was for sure, he did not belong there but neither did Cody so Sam gave Cody a smile and he smiled back. At least Sam had someone he could trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: Well you know how dangerous Sam can get in "Video game mode".<strong>


	40. Samey

"Next up is Samey!" Said Chis. Samey carefully walked out of the crowd. She looked around at the people around her and sat in the chair. What if she was divergent or worst factionless? Amy would totally make fun of her for the rest of her life!

As if she was reading Samey's mind Amy said, "I hope you're divergent! I wish this was the real story because if you were divergent then you would die and I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore."

Samey frowned, she wished her sister would be nice to her and accept her but sadly her sister didn't care and not a single other soul did either. After all of this thought, she never realized Chris was holding her drink. She chugged it down, excited to get away from Amy for a few. Even when Amy was sitting with the candor and she was in the crowd Amy put out a couple of insults every once in awhile and of course it made Samey feel terrible.

Now the world was fading away. She wondered what had happened. Did the serum not work? Is she about to pass out? Samey didn't know so she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she found herself in a totally different place. It was a room. There was a lot of place for she was the only one in there. The only other thing in the room was a basket. It had cheese in it and also a knife. As if on cue a voice said, "Choose one."

Samey took careful steps over to the basket scared for what was to come. She looked into the basket and saw the two items. Samey did not want to use a knife on anything. She's never even used one before so she decided the knife was out. She knew cheese was a better option for her personally but then she realized with the crazy stuff Chris had her do on the show that maybe it would be better to take a knife. However, she soon realized that the cheese had to be helpful somehow if they had it the basket so finally she decided that cheese was the best option. She took the cheese and walked back to the center of the room.

"What now?" She asked to see if maybe that unknown voice would reply but it didn't and instead a dog faded in and started running towards Samey. At first, Samey was a little puzzled about what to do but then she realized that was what the cheese was for. If she simply gave the dog the cheese it would leave her alone, right? She assumed it was worth a shot so she took the cheese and threw in the direction of the dog. Immediately, the dog stopped running towards Samey and started eating the cheese.

"Yes, I did it!" She said, "I'm actually still alive!"

Samey had a big grin on her face. For once, she felt like she could accomplish something. However, her excitement didn't last long for the dog was once again up and running once again but this time it was not towards her. It was towards another girl. Samey didn't know how long the girl was there. She seemed to appear out of nowhere but that didn't matter. Samey knew the only thing that mattered was that she saved that girl. She needed to think of a plan but she couldn't figure out anything. Amy was the one that always came up with ideas. The best she could think of was saying, "Hey dog, how would you like it if you were attacked?"

The dog laid down and started crying. She wanted to tell the dog everything was okay but she couldn't for suddenly the world started fading like at the beginning of the simulation and once again she found herself in a whole new place. There was less room her for she was in a bus with many rows of chair but still very empty. There was only one other person. This was an elderly man who was reading a newspaper.

"Um, Hello sir." Said Samey, "Do you like need anything or something?"

"Actually I do. Do you know who this is?" The man said pointing to a picture of a person in his newspaper.

Samey pondered as to if she knew the person but she couldn't figure out a name.

"Looks familiar, but I can't exactly say a name. Why do you ask? Is the person lost. Oh no! I'm such a failure!" Samey rambled on.

The man calmly replied saying, "Don't worry nobody is lost and Samey-"

He was cut off as he and the rest of the bus started fading. Samey was so curious as to what the man said but her thought were interrupted when Chris told Samey she was abnegation. Samey was excited for she was not divergent, factionless or even on the same team as her sister. She could finally be on her own.

"Hi." Said a voice behind her.

She recognized the person as Beth. Samey smiled. Maybe she could make some friends too.

"Hi," Samey replied back, "and by the way my name is Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: She cared about not only the girl but also the person from the newspaper.<br>**

**By the way, as you can see this chapter is a lot longer than the rest of them. I promise you this is what you will receive every chapter now!**


	41. Scarlett

**I'm back! Sorry, I've been working on my other story so if you like zoke you should check it out but on to Scarlett!**

* * *

><p>"Next up, Scarlett!" Chris said with fake enthusiasm. Ever since Scarlett almost blew up the island in the latest season Chris hasn't really been happy with Scarlett but he promised everyone for this season so she was welcomed back.<p>

Scarlett walked up to the seat where the simulation would take place and took the drink from Chris.

She took a drink and asked, "What kind of chemicals are in this? It tastes disgusting!"

"None of your business Scarlett!" Said Chris, "Now drink it!"

Scarlett did as she was told and sipped the rest of the drink. She then closed her eyes and when they were opened she was in an empty room.

"Wow, this is quite interesting!" Realized Scarlett, "I wonder how it works. With this type of mid control I can take over the world!"

Back at Camp Lalanakwa people were watching Scarlett and could hear everything she said. They all stared at each other in awe, scared of what would happen.

All except for Max who being clueless said, "That's my minion!"

Scarlett continued with the simulation. She was told to choose one of the items held in a basket. Her choices were cheese and a knife so she took the knife, As she turned around she pondered on how this odd simulation really worked. If it was all controlled by the mind then maybe she could simply think of thing and have them happen. As she was thinking an angry dog came towards her which means that it was coincidentally the perfect time to see if her theory that she just came up with really worked. She walked towards the dog and as it was about to jump on her and scratch her with its vicious claws she pictured it gone. Like magic, the dog was gone.

"Children's play!" Scarlett boasted, "Now that I know how it works I can take over the whole simulation!"

Scarlett did an evil laugh as she planned her first steps to taking over the world all with her own mind but little did she know there was one thing that stood in her way. Chris. Chris, not allowing Scarlett to ruin yet another season shut the simulation down.

As Scarlett realized what was happening she cursed at Chris but the worst was still yet to come.

"The simulation didn't work on you so you're out!" Said Chris as he did a little happy dance.

The train came to pick up Scarlett. She was about to fight Chris but Chef came and dragged her out.

"I'll get you McLean!" She said as she was thrown into the train to never be on Total Drama again.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter kind of sucks, I know but I promise a better and much longer chapter next.<strong>

**Next up: Scott**


	42. Scott

**I'm still an alive person! :o Sorry I haven't updated recently but to be completely honest I haven't been that in to Total Drama or Divergent lately! Sorry guys! I was hoping the Insurgent movie would help but it didn't follow the plot of the book at all. Anyways, on with today's chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Let's get done with this already!" Chris screamed. "Scott you're next!"<strong><br>**

Scott, just like everyone pushed his way out of the crowd and walked up to the chair in the middle of the island.

"Let's get it over with McLean!" He said.

"Okay, okay. Geez, don't rush me!" Chris replied as he reading the serum so Scott could drink it. He handed it over to Scott and Scott drank it down easily commenting on how it "tastes like home".

When Scott woke up he seemed to be in a totally different location. He looked around but there was nothing to see except a basket. He figured if it was the only thing it must be what he needed so he walked over and as he did a voice told him he needed to choose something. He looked in the basket and sure enough there were two thing to choose between, a knife and cheese. He chose the knife.

"Come at me!" Scott screamed to no one at all. He sat waiting for who or what would be the next obstacle. Then it came. A dog came lashing out at him and he started running away. To be completely honest, Scott never used a knife except to carve or cut thing. He had know idea how to attack something with it so he decided to just use it to scare the dog.

Once Scott was cornered and the dog was about to attack he took out the knife and said, "You don't want me to kill you, do you?"

The dog whimpered in response.

"That's what I thought." Said Scott, confidently, "Then sit and I won't hurt you."

The dog obeyed and Scott threw the knife the other way. He laughed, that was nothing. However, as he was thinking that he realized it wasn't over. The setting and items started to fade into a bus scene. He once again looked around to see what was going on. This scene was also empty except for one thing. This thing was an elderly man. Since it was the only thing and Scott figured that once again it was what he needed Scott walked up to the man.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Do you know who this is?" The man asked.

Scott didn't care and that is what he said. He knocked down the newspaper and walked away. once again, the scene faded but this time he was back at camp.

Once Chris noticed that Scott had come back he looked at the results of the aptitude test and told Scott he had been placed in dauntless.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: Scott acted very fearless towards the dog and also towards the man.<br>**


	43. Shawn

**Wow, It actually didn't take me a month this time! I'm back and welcome to Total Drama Factions with this weeks victim Shawn!**

* * *

><p>"Next, we have Shawn." Chris said.<p>

Shawn walked up through the crowd and sat down in the chair.

"I don't know about this." He said.

Jasmine cheered him on, "You can do it Shawn!"

Shawn, now more confident took the drink from Chris and gulped it down. It tasted bad but there was no use going back now. He had already won a million dollars but now he wanted to do it again. Anyways, Shawn could do this. He had epic zombie fighting skills and what could be worst then zombies?

The island slowly faded a way from his eyes and he wondered if the drink was making him hallucinate but it wasn't for he was now in a totally different room. he stepped down to make sure and he confirmed the place to be very real. The ground beneath him was solid. He started to walk when he heard a voice.

"Choose one." It said.

Shawn was confused, "Choose one what?"

However after he said that he bumped into a something. He looked at it and realized that was what he had to choose. There was a basket in front of Shawn that contained a knife and some cheese. He decided to choose a knife. After all, he had practiced some skills with knifes well waiting for the zombie apocalypse.

When he turned around a dog faded into the scene.

"A dog? What the heck?" He said but after saying it the dog started to run towards him. The dog jumped on top of Shawn but then he realized something. He had a knife in his had, duh! He pictured the dog as a zombie and stabbed it, hoping it would work. Suddenly, the dog faded away. It had worked!

"Take that zombie!" Shawn said, but the realized it was a dog, "Um, I meant dog."

He thought it was over. However, it was not. The scene faded again. this time it was a bus. There was only one other person on the bus. He looked up at Shawn and motioned Shawn to come towards him. At first, he wondered if it was safe. That guy could be a zombie in disguise! HE eventually decided he probably had to and that it was apart of the simulation so he walked over to the man and the man showed him a picture, asking if Shawn knew the person in the picture. The person did seem familiar to Shawn but he still didn't trust this guy so he lied and said no.

Finally, the scene faded again. This time to the island.

"Welcome back Shawn." Said Chris, "Go over to dauntless."

Shawn was definitely happy with this. He got to be with Jasmine! He smiled over at Jasmine and walked over to the dauntless.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: He stabbed the dog and there were no other factions to fit.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Next up (I will do this every chapter now): Sierra**


	44. Sierra

**I'm really looking forward to this chapter so let's get right into it!**

* * *

><p>Next up, was Sierra. Cody was feeling confident knowing she wouldn't get into dauntless and he wouldn't have to deal with her. Maybe being in dauntless was a good thing. However, having a name that started with C was a bad thing. Little did Cody know that since Sierra already knew Cody's faction she would do anything to get into the same as him. Anything!<p>

Sierra stepped through the crowd, shoving people out of the way to get to the chair. Chris prepared the drink that would get her into the simulation and handed it over. It smelled horrible but Sierra threw it back.

"For Cody!" She screamed. Cody was annoyed by this comment but he soon calmed down. All he had to do was remind himself that he would no longer have to live with Sierra or that's what he thought.

When the scene finished fading from camp to an empty room Sierra got up immediately.

"What do I need to do to be dauntless?" Sierra asked herself.

Suddenly, a basket faded into view and a mysterious voice asked her to choose one. She walked over to the basket and thought to herself, 'What would a dauntless choose.' She decided a dauntless would most likely choose a knife so she picked it up and waited for the next step. She was determined to get into dauntless. She had already been on one season without Cody and would never do that again.

While Sierra was thinking a dog came running towards her and once again she thought of what a dauntless would do. She knew what she had to do.

"For Cody!" She screamed again as she stabbed the dog.

The dog soon faded away and so did everything else. She was now in a bus. This time there was someone else there, an elderly man. All he was doing was sitting and reading a newspaper but then he motioned Sierra over.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked.

Sierra didn't know what to say. None of this had to do with bravery! She figured it tested if she was candor or not and she could not be candor! She had to be in dauntless with Cody or else she would freak out! She had to lie.

"Nope, never seen him in my life." Sierra said, although it wasn't very convincing.

"Are you sure?" The man asked, seeing through her lie.

"Positive." Sierra lied again.

Then the scene faded back to camp and Sierra freaked out asking Chris what she got.

"Gosh! Calm down!" He said as the results were coming through. Once Chris got the results he laughed hysterically for what seemed like forever to Sierra.

"Alright," Chris said, finally calming down. "You got dauntless."

Cody screamed as Sierra ran over to the dauntless area and hugged him.

"Yes, Cody!" She screeched loudly. This would be another long season for Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: She tried her hardest to get into dauntless and it worked.<br>**

**Next chapter: Sky**


	45. Sky

By this time, everyone just wanted to get over with the aptitude tests. The people at the beginning of the alphabet were starting to get tired of standing and Chris was getting cranky.

"Next up is Sky. Come on quick, I want to get this over with!" Chris complained.

Sky hurried up to the middle of the island. Even she was tried of waiting to go by now so she was glad it was her turn.

"Finally!" She said as she sat down and grabbed the drink from Chris. It looked gross and from the other peoples reactions she could tell it tasted bad as well. However, she forced herself to drink it. After all, Sky had to win this time! She was so close before! As she drank it she confirmed that it did taste horrible but she continued to drink it until it was all gone and her eyes started to close.

When Sky finally was able to open her eyes she was no longer on the island. She got up and looked around. Absolutely nothing was there except for a basket. She was about to go examine it when she heard a voice tell her to choose one of the items in the basket. Sky continued to walk up and looked inside. There was a knife and a block of cheese. She knew that someone who didn't want to hurt anyone would have gone for the cheese but she decided to go for the knife figuring that it would probably be more useful in such a situation. As Sky took the knife the basket started to vanish so she turned around waiting for the next thing.

Soon after she turned around a dog came running towards Sky. She ran away, thinking of strategy. In reality, Sky didn't really have any knife skills so she would have to wing it. Eventually, the dog came to her corner and Sky flipped over it using her gymnastics skills. Quickly, she turned around and stabbed the dog in it's back. The dog wailed and started scratching up Sky but just as it had come, it then left.

"Yes!" Said Sky.

Her shirt was torn and she was bleeding but she was just kind of glad she made it out. That was really dangerous and for a second Sky wondered how it was legal to make them do this but it was just a scratch and she had been injured much worst just by doing gymnastics.

Suddenly, the room faded away and Sky wondered if that was it. However, she was not back on the island. Instead, she was in a bus. There was no driver and only one other person there.

"Um, excuse me..." Said Sky but before she could finish the man asked her if she knew someone in a picture.

She wondered if she could trust this stranger. It was kind of weird they were the only two there. Even though this was only a simulation it still felt wrong so even thought the person looked familiar she denied knowing who it was. The man looked quite skeptical at this but did not question her any further.

Eventually, just like before the scene faded away but this time Sky was back at camp and Chris was looking at her results. Everyone was else was staring at her and her eyes caught Dave's. However, she quickly looked away. Things were still weird between them.

Finally, Chris looked at Sky and said, "Sky you're dauntless."

Sky got out of the chair and joined the dauntless. For the most part she was good with her choice. The only problem was some of the people but she would deal. After all, the dauntless aren't called that for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: Epic flipping and knife magic. XD<br>**

**Next up (not looking forward to this one): Staci**


	46. Staci

**I have been dreading this one so sorry it took so long! Before we get started I suppose I could add the RR characters so comment if you want me to do that. Also, just a warning that this chapter will have mostly dialogue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chris once again looked at his list of names. He crossed off Sky and checked who was next. He sighed deeply because now he had to deal with the annoying Staci. Just one episode of her was enough.<p>

"Alright, next up is Staci." Said Chris, not enthusiastic at all.

"Oh boy!" Said Staci. "My aunt wrote Divergent!"

Everyone groaned at this and no one believed for a second that Staci's aunt was Veronica Roth.

"Alright, enough of the yapping! Let's get started already!" Complained Chris.

Staci went to and sat down in the chair as she was told and waited for the drink. When she was given the simulation she took a look at it and drank it down.

"My great great great great great great-" Staci started but she was cut off as she faded from camp to an empty room.

"Where am I?" She asked as she got up and walked around. Nothing was there except for a pedestal which held a basket on top of it and as she saw it a voice came form nowhere and told her to choose one of the items in the basket.

As she walked Staci said, "My great great great great grandmother invented baskets." Then she looked in the basket and went on to tell nobody that her great great great great great great uncle invented knifes and her great great great great great great great great great aunt invented cheese, the two items in the basket.

"Which one should I choose?" Staci asked. "I guess I'll just take the cheese."

Staci picked up the cheese. Directly afterwords the basket and pedestal disappeared.

"Now what?" Staci asked, turning around. However, her question was then answered. A dog came running towards her but instead of fighting back she decided to let her now that her great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather discovered dogs and a bunch of other fake family history.

Back at camp Chris was watching the action, waiting for Staci to do something. He watched for hours but all Staci did was bore the dog with her fake history.

"That's it!" Chris screamed. "Turn it off! I can't take it!"

One of the interns hurried to turn off the simulation and Staci soon reappeared.

Chris, still angry started to yell at Staci, "You did absolutely nothing! That's it! You're out of the game!"

"Aww!" Said Staci, as a train pulled up to get her. Of course, before she left she let everyone know that her great great great great uncle twice removed created trains.

"Shut up!" Said everyone in unison.

"She won't be missed." Said Heather as the train left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Sugar (Another one of my least favorite characters.)<strong>


End file.
